


Home Base

by misskatieleigh



Series: roguerebel feels [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: After a rough mission, Bodhi comes home to Jyn.





	Home Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).



> written for the prompt: After Tied To You and THAT GIF (YOU KNOW THE ONE) I require soft sub!Bodhi and Jyn taking care of him. Could be after a long day in au or a rough mission. Smut optional. :) 
> 
> Hope this fulfills your requirements dear!
> 
> Special thanks to bright_elen for the beta!

Jyn took one look at Bodhi and stood up from the bed, dropping the datapad she’d been reading onto the blankets. Bodhi stopped just inside the door, arms hanging loose at his sides, his face turned down toward his feet. 

“What happened?” she asked, scanning his body for anything out of place. He seemed whole, no telltale dark patches on his coveralls to give away an injury, but she was familiar with what he would go through to spare her the panic. 

He swallowed, breath punching out of him in the exhale after. “M’fine. Mission was… not great. Don’t really want to -” He looked up, eyes searching out her own. “Can it wait until tomorrow? To talk?”

She took a step forward, hand stretched out toward him, heart racing in her chest. “It can. Can I… do something? To help?”

He shook slightly, body leaning toward her hand even though she was far enough away that one of them would have to take a step for them to touch. His eyes slipped closed. 

“Please, Jyn.”

She took the step, hand curling around his arm just above the elbow. Bodhi sagged forward, a puppet with his strings cut, her other hand coming up to catch him, to pull him against her chest. Times like this, she wished for a little more height, anything to give her some leverage. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then you can sleep, alright?”

A noise rumbled through Bodhi’s chest, agreement a vibration over her skin. She ran her hand up his back, cupped the base of his neck, and stepped backward. “Come on, love. I’ve got you.”

Bodhi shivered, and followed. 

She leaned him against the wall of the fresher and started the shower, letting the steam fill the small room before reaching for the closure on his coveralls. Bodhi held himself stiffly as she worked, only relaxing when her fingers brushed over bare skin. Pushing the rough cloth over his shoulders, Jyn dragged the material down, trapping Bodhi's arms behind his back in the process. He whimpered softly, chin dropping down to his chest. 

“Hey, no. We're not doing that tonight. Need you here with me, okay?” He was already too far out of reach for her liking, some kind of wall between them that she itched to take a hammer to. He nodded and looked up, biting down softly on his lower lip. Jyn went up on her tiptoes, bussing her mouth softly against his. When she pulled back, his eyes seemed a little more clear, his breath a little less stuttered. 

“M’here,” he said. “With you.”

Flashing a smile, Jyn pulled his hands free and dropped to a crouch to unclasp his boots, lifting each foot in turn to pull them off and let the coveralls fall to the floor. Bodhi let himself be moved, turning his face to press against the tiled wall. Jyn knew from experience that it would feel cool against his skin, hoped that the contrast with the quickly warming air would help ground him. She kept her hands on his skin as she stood up, dragging up his thighs to his waist and pausing to press a kiss over his heart before nudging him toward the shower. 

“Shorts off, then get in, Bo.” 

He turned to look toward her, eyes blinking slowly, hesitating. “Don’t want you to leave,” he whispered, breath leaving him shakily. 

Jyn shook her head. “Not going anywhere. Want me to come in with you?”

Bodhi breathed, eyes squeezing shut, then nodded sharply. “Please.”

Tightening her grip on his waist, Jyn leaned in closer. “Alright, love. I’m right here.”

She pushed his underwear down and helped him step over the threshold into the shower stall, stripping her own clothes away roughly before stepping in behind. Bodhi was leaned against the wall, water pouring over his face and down his chest. He looked small, and a little lost, breathing heavily. 

“I’ve got you,” she said, throat tight. Still, he flinched when her hand brushed his hip, head lifting up abruptly. He reached down, grasping her hand and pulling it around to his chest. Jyn stepped closer, hooking her chin over his shoulder as his weight came to rest against her. She shifted her knees apart to brace against it, his shoulders against her chest and his head tipping back over her shoulder, a wounded noise curling out of his throat. 

“You’re back now. You’re safe,” she whispered, turning her mouth against his neck. 

Bodhi shuddered, turning to pull her into his arms and press her back against the wall of the shower. “I’m here. Love you.”

Jyn breathed out, framed by Bodhi’s arms and thighs, but well aware that she was the one holding him in place. “Love you, too.”

He opened his eyes, gazing into her own, then leaned down and kissed her chastely, mouth barely moving against hers. When he pulled back, his breath came a little easier, the corner of his mouth beginning to curve upward once more. 

“Alright. Wash up, then bed.” 

Bodhi smiled, sharp and gone in an instant, but he moved away and reached for the soap. Jyn kept a hand on his hip, watching as the hurt seemed to wash away from him with every moment that passed, until he was standing straight and strong once more. He turned around, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. “Thank you,” he said, earnestly. 

Jyn smiled and reached around to shut off the water. “You’d do the same for me.”

Bodhi pulled her into his arms, tilting her face up to his and kissing her softly. “I would. Every time.”

For the first time in what felt like her whole life, Jyn believed that. She pulled him out of the shower and toward the bed, determined to get Bodhi through the night. They would deal with tomorrow when it came. Tonight, she could keep them both safe. 


End file.
